the night of no return
by Iitachi
Summary: Rezi, son of Temari, is kidnapped and held as randsom in a village that holds ill will toward the sand village.


_A/N: Fire-tiger-c here!!! This is NOT one of my fics. I just put it up and edited it for my soul sista, Iitachi. It's his first fic, so be nice please. Concrit is welcome, flames are not. If you want to read one of my fics, just look up my pen name. Thanks!!!_

_Enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

No one was outside but you could still hear movement everywhere as the last of the stragglers hurried into there homes in the village hidden in the sand. It was supposed to be a sand storm, the worst of this year but I figured what's a little sand in your face as my uncle, the Kazekage, was helping families it to their homes before the storm. The Kazekage or Gaara to those of us that knew him was tall with reddish hair; he had a kind yet stern face with a tattoo that said "love" above his right eye. He also carried a giant gourd on his back filled with sand. He was hard not to miss because everyone loved him, the children of the village loved to play with him, and the adults looked up to him for being so kind. My other uncle had been away for many years now on a dangerous mission in a land far away. My mother Tamari, the oldest of the three siblings, was already inside by orders of my uncle Gaara; for if he had not told her to go inside she would have stayed right by his side during the storm just to watch over him. As my uncle had finished getting people in side He turned to me and told me I should go inside.

"No, it's alright. I think I'll stay out here" I responded

"Rezi you're just like you mother, just so stubborn". He said with a slight sign of annoyance. "So I trust you will be all right?" he asked inquisitively.

I scowled at him with a face that said "Do I have to say it again?". He held up his hands in defense then wisped away.

I sat there thinking about my father. All I knew about him from my mother's stories was that he was a great fighter, and that he was from another village. My mother and I move from my father's village when I was five. The last thing he gave me was a sword that amplifies chakra with the right feelings. Though I had tried many times before, I could not get the sword to activate so it was pretty useless. No matter how useless it was I kept the sword with me at all times.

I walked inside after the storm had pasted. The black overcoat that I wore was all messed up from the storm, I removed the tie that secured my hair in a ponytail and all the sand that got stuck in there dropped to the floor. My mother ran in and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath, sighed with great relief, and walked out of the room. Not even a second later, she returned and started screaming her head off about how I should have stayed with my uncle or I should have at least come inside. As I sat there thinking about how my mother should change hair style, I thought only my mother could be so moody; first she was happy to see me then she was angry because I had not come in. She would eventually feel sad because she felt sorry for yelling at me. As I faded back it to her yelling rampage to just catch the end of it

"**That's** **why you shouldn't go out during a sand storm! **You could have been hurt."! She barked. She stopped looked down, and then back up rolled her eyes and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that"

I smirked, looked in to her glossy turquoise eyes and said "You have no reason to be sorry. It was my fault for staying outside"

Though I didn't really care that I had stayed outside. It only hurt a little, so I would live. As I walked out of the main foyer and in to the hall I saw something black dart from the bathroom across to my room. I stopped, thought about it, and there was only one choice. As I chased after the being, I came to a halt in the doorway of my room. I scanned my room for anything big and black. Nothing. I stood there transfixed on the room I was jumped. I was on the ground struggling to get up. "No chance." , I told myself, "I have to use it."

I got one hand free, did a couple of hand signs and "aerodynamic jutsu!" I shouted by focusing all my chakra on the air in front of me so I could make the air less dense. Propelling forward, I slipped out of my attacker's grip. I had quickly turned around and pinned my attacker to the ground. As I did so, my face was getting bombarded by four big, fluffy balls of blond hair. I soon realized that it was my mother. I jumped off but she did not get up, she just lay there on the floor. I knelt next to her and shook her a little but she didn't move. I did it a little harder as my eyes started to water. I flipped her onto her back but her face was cracked. I dried my eyes and studied her face as the forehead fell off. There was a third eye under what looked like clay, then I realized that I knew that jutsu as I stood up and smiled.

"Ha ha ha uncle Kankurou I should have realized it was you!"

Out of the bath room he stepped. He was a descent height, although fairly chubby. He wore a black jumpsuit with headgear that had points like cat ears. He just stood there leaning up against the door frame with a smile on his face; he looked in my eyes and turn down the hall.

"You really have a lot of skill for someone your age. I myself was never really good at wind jutsu." He said as he looked around vigorously for my mother.

"She is probably watching for Gaara in the main foyer." I said

"That's **UNCLE** Gaara to you little man."

He ruffled up my hair as he walked to the main foyer. Sure enough, she was kneeling on the top of the bench in front of the window. I was trying to warn my uncle that it was a bad idea to sneak up on my mother but I was trying to fix my hair at the same time, so naturally my hair took priority. After I thought about it, I figured it would be pretty funny to see what happens but what _did_ happen was unexpected. She saw his reflection in the glass, turned, and jumped upon him in the loving way. She needed no reassurance to know that he was the real Kankurou. After they hugged and said their hellos, he quickly ushered her in to a empty room. As she walked in he stopped and turned to me.

"I'm a master at finding spying jutsu just to let you know" as he handed the bug that I hade ever so cleverly placed on Crow when I was jumped.

I stared in awe. No one had found one of my bugs before. As he silently closed the door, there was a blue light all through the cracks on the sides of the door, which signified that he had used he chakra to seal the cracks. I was going to sneak around the back to listen from a window, but the door had opened by the time I reached the end of the hall. First came out my uncle looking very pleased with himself and after my mother, with a disgruntled look on her face. My uncle turned and looked her at her with pleading eyes.

"Please let me tell him! I love telling good news!"he said, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"I'm not even sure I want to let him go." she replied without even thinking a bought it.

"Now you're just saying that because you two have a couple of rough patches yourselves. You never know, you haven't really been talking much and he held up a job at least." he argued now seeming more mature.

"Alright let me think about it for a while." She sighed after thinking about it for a couple seconds.

"Please."

"I'll think about it!"

"Please!?"

"Damn it Kankurou I said I'd thi-"

The lights went out, surprising me. I heard the sound of metal against metal which snapped me back to reality. By that time, someone grabbed had me and put a cloth over my face. Before I passed out, all I heard a single scream……..

* * *

_A/N: Show ma soul sista some love and leave a review. Come on...Just click that little button on the left that says "Go"...You know you want to..._


End file.
